pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY068: Garchomp's Mega Bond!
is the 20th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash and the others visit Professor Sycamore to observe his experiment with a Key Stone and a Mega Stone. However, when Team Rocket crashes the experiment and makes away with the Mega Stone and Garchomp, Sycamore desperately fights to get his beloved Pokémon back from their clutches. Episode Plot While the gang heads to Sycamore's lab, Sycamore has Meyer repair one of his machines. Sycamore gives Meyer a towel to wipe his face, smelling the flavor of oil, while Meyer replies Sycamore can count on him. The gang arrives to the lab and are greeted by Sycamore, who promises to tell them about a secret project he has been working on. Sycamore shows them two items: a Key Stone and a Mega Stone, amazing the gang with how he managed to get both of them. Remembering Diantha and Gardevoir, Clemont knows a Mega Stone can Mega Evolve certain Pokémon. Since he does not know, Sycamore replies his project will be to discover which Mega Pokémon can Mega Evolve through this Mega Stone. Sycamore places the stone in the machine, wishing Alain would be here to see this. Ash and Bonnie ask if Pikachu and Dedenne can Mega Evolve. Sycamore replies Pikachu cannot, as Pikachu is not fully evolved, while Dedenne might. Garchomp appears and studies the stone. Sycamore's assistant, Sophie, replies the machine responds to Garchomp's touch, so Sycamore is certain this is a Garchompite. Suddenly the windows crash as Team Rocket appears once more in their Mecha Meowth machine. They immediately take the Key Stone and Garchompite. They proceed to capture Pikachu and Garchomp, but Garchomp pushes Pikachu away, so Team Rocket take off with it. Clemont gives Ash a microchip, which Ash throws at Team Rocket's machine. Meyer is surprised at this commotion. Ash asks what that chip was; Clemont explains he invented a device that will allow them to track Team Rocket. As the gang and Sycamore ride off, Meyer looks at the situation and does the same. Team Rocket tries to remove the Garchompite from the machine. Since the Mecha Meowth cannot open it, James calls out Inkay, whose Psybeam destroys the machine. Clemont loses the signal and his contraption explodes. Sycamore goes out of the car and calls Garchomp's name. Meanwhile, James is ready to put the belt on Garchomp. Jessie asks if Garchomp will disobey them; James replies the machine will release radio waves to control Garchomp's mind, so it will obey them with no trouble. The Mecha Meowth releases the waves, and after putting up some resistance, Garchomp ultimately falls under their control. James places the belt over Garchomp's neck and touches the Key Stone to Mega Evolve Garchomp. Team Rocket is overjoyed, for their dreams of world domination are close at hand. Suddenly, Blaziken Mask and his Blaziken arrive. Mega Blaziken kicks the Mecha Meowth, stopping the waves for a bit. However, Meowth manages to tune the waves back, affecting Garchomp. Sycamore asks Blaziken Mask to lend him his Key Stone, knowing he needs one to Mega Evolve Garchomp. Blaziken Mask gives him the Key Stone. James and Sycamore hold up their Key Stones and both of them resonate with Garchomp's Mega Stone. Ash and Blaziken Mask hope Sycamore's bond with Garchomp is strong enough. Team Rocket approaches Mega Garchomp, thinking they have her under control. Team Rocket orders Garchomp to attack the twerps. Mega Garchomp approaches Sycamore, though the heroes ask Sycamore to move away. However, Mega Garchomp friendly pats Sycamore, causing Team Rocket to be shocked why she is not at their control. Mega Garchomp slashes the Mecha Meowth's head in pieces. Jessie and James hop on to retreat with Meowth, though Blaziken uses Flamethrower, Mega Garchomp Hyper Beam and Pikachu Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off. Sycamore retrieves his Key Stone back and has Mega Garchomp revert to her original form. Sycamore gives Blaziken Mask the Key Stone back, but notices the smell of oil. Jenny arrives, though the heroes see Blaziken Mask is gone. Later, the heroes bid Sophie, Sycamore and Garchomp farewell and continue onwards. Sycamore notices when Ash and his friends are here, the lab is always destroyed. The next day, Sycamore approaches Meyer and offers him a chance to participate in the project with Blaziken. Meyer ponders the thought for a bit, but eventually accepts. Debuts Pokémon Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp Quotes :"A TRIPLE STREAK BLAST OFF IS 3 TIMES THE EMBARRASSMENT!" - Team Rocket Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Garchomp (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Garchomp (US) Gallery Professor Sycamore talking to Meyer XY068 2.png Ash and his friends meeting Professor Sycamore again XY068 3.png Ash and his friends seeing the Mega Stone and Key Stone XY068 4.png Garchomp interested in the Mega Stone XY068 5.png Team Rocket appearing and stealing both the Key Stone and Mega Stone XY068 6.png Ash throwing the tracking device XY068 7.png Clemont showing his new invention XY068 8.png Team Rocket trying to control Garchomp XY068 9.png Team Rocket controlling Garchomp XY068 10.png Professor Sycamore seeing Garchomp as Gible for the first time after Alain brought Gible to him XY068 11.png Professor Sycamore and Alain happy that Gible evolved XY068 12.png Professor Sycamore hearing Garchomp's scream XY068 13.png Professor Sycamore trying to protect Garchomp XY068 14.png Blaziken Mask and Mega Blaziken appear XY068 15.png Blaziken Mask giving his Key Stone to Professor Sycamore XY068 16.png Garchomp Mega Evolved to Mega Garchomp XY068 17.png Mega Garchomp recognized her trainer XY068 18.png Team Rocket being defeated XY068 19.png Professor Sycamore thanking Garchomp XY068 20.png Giving Blaziken Mask his Key Stone back XY068 21.png Blaziken Man and Blaziken disappear XY068 22.png Ash and his friends saying goodbye XY068 23.png Professor Sycamore approaching Meyer XY068 24.png Meyer agreeing on the deal }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon